Total Drama Newly Wed Game
by Cookieplzandthnx
Summary: Three of your favourite or not so favourite couples compete on the Newly Wed Game: Total Drama Edition. With Blaineley, as the host things just got interesting.
1. Introduction

**I, Cookieplzandthnx, have come back almost a year later and re-edited this story. I read again about last week and I cringed slightly. Now with better writing skills, I present to you, "The Newly Wed Game Total Drama Edition" !**

* * *

"Welcome, to the Newly Weds Game Total Drama Edition," said a figure in a dark background. This figure walked out on to a little white podium and is revealed to be no one other than Blaineley. "Tonight we have three couples for past seasons of Total Drama competing for a dream vacation to the remains of Wawanaka."

"Why the hell would they agree to that?" half-questioned, half-shouted an audience member.

"Well, if they didn't we would have sued to the point of them not being able to afford a cardboard box, with me getting a 60% cut of that," Blaineley said while smirking. The audience member just glared at her. "Anyways, now let's meet the victims- I mean couples. He was a teenage delinquent and she was and still is a cranky know-it-all! Meet Duncan and Courtney!" Blaineley declared.

Duncan and Courtney came out holding hands and smiling. When they took their seat a wall of pictures appeared showing their moments of the being a happy couple while competing on Total Drama. They took a look at it and started making out until an air horn was blown.

"What the hell was that for?" asked an enraged Courtney, "We were getting into it!"

"My employer thought it would be amusing if I blew this in your faces. At least whenever you guys start to get a little too suggestive. Younger audiences and all," Blaineley stated without any hints of anger or annoyance.

"Who the hell is your employer?" inquired an even angrier Duncan. His glare was cold and angry.

"Chris McClain," Blaineley replied with a hint of aggravation to her voice.

"Dammit, I had a feeling McLame was behind this," Courtney muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Blaineley continued," Our next couple competed on TDROTI. He had people living in his head and she was a lonely girl. Meet Mike and Zoey!"

Mike and Zoey come out holding hands and kiss each other on the cheeks. They walk to their seats and the picture appear of them in their moments. Duncan's eyes looked over to Zoey who just frowned.

"Finally, he still loves to eat and far and she still is a psycho! Meet Owen and Izzy! By the way your oxygen masks are under your seats!" Blaineley introduced as the couple came out.

Owen held Izzy bridal style and kissed her before she cackled loudly. Blaineley's eyes widened.

"Okay, ladies get backstage where earmuffs shall be placed on your ears. Guys get ready to answer some questions," Blaineley announced smugly.

* * *

Revised!

16th Feb, 2015


	2. The Guys Answer Some Question

"Okay fellows," Blaineley says. " First question. If you were king of your wife's body what would you declare as the national treasure? Duncan? " Blaineley asks with glint in her eyes. " Well, if I was king of her body which I am not, or I would not be siting here today. I would declare her fine, fine butt as the national treasure in which no one could touch," declares Duncan.

"Really? That pancake for an ass. Haha, please." snorts Blaineley

" My wife has a bigger ass than what you can ever dream of for yourself." comments Duncan.

" Please," Blaineley snorts again, " Anyways, Mike?"

" Well, I guess it would have to be her eyes," he replies, " Every time I look at them I fall into a trance." A series of "awww"s is heard even from Blaineley.

" Well, that was romatic for the least bit. Okay, Owen?"

" Okay, I would have to say her hair. It is wild and curly and insane just like her." Owen replies with a shrug.

"Wow! I did not expect that from you," Blaineley says shocked.

"Hey!" yells an offended Owen.

" Sorry, not! Anyways, second question. What flower best describes your wife when she gets up in the morning? Owen?" she asks.

" Izzy is a complete morning person so I would say sunflower," Owen replies calmly.

" Mike?"

" Same thing as Owen said a sunflower and for the exact same reason," he replies.

" Umm.. No exactly same reason, dude," Owen says nervously.

" Why?" asks Blaineley.

" Izzy will tell you if she wants to," Owen replies still nervous.

" Okay, then. Duncan?"

" A rose. She wakes up as beautiful as ever. No bedhead, no morning breath, no thing," Duncan says coolly.

"Alright last question. If you could send your mother-in-law on a trip where would you send her and for how long? Mike? " Blaineley asks smirking.

" How about the moon and for the rest of her life," he says slightly annoyed.

" Right on, dude," says Duncan. The two high five.

" Break up your bromance before you start kissing. Anyways, Owen?" asks a slightly upset Blaineley.

" In our home for the rest of our lives," Owen replies.

" Duncan?"

" *Planet Pluto and no return and it may happen," Duncan says looking at a woman in the audience with her white hair in a messy bun and dressed in a grey pantsuit.

" OH HELL NO! WHEN WE GET HOME, MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO DIVORCE YOUR SORRY ASS!" the woman shouts.

" No one asked you grandma," Duncan replies.

" Can you two argue later? We have a show going on here!" Blaineley exclaims. Duncan and the woman instantly shut up. " Back to the show. Let's see if your wives can match your answers. Boys, time to get slapped and kicked in places that can't be metioned on international television," Blaineley announces sadistically.

* * *

**A/N YES, I BELEIVE PLUTO IS STILL A PLANET!**

**Cookieplzandthnx: Hey, Mike read this for me. *hands cards***

**Mike: *takes card* Cookieplzandthnx does not own any characters in this story except for Duncan's angry mother-in-law and is doing this as practice for an upcoming exam so tell her where she is wrong. **

**Cookieplzandthnx: Thank you and that is why you are my favourite. Anyways. Peace out, girl scouts! *salutes***

**Mike: What if there is a boy reading this? Your calling them a girl.**

**Cookieplzandthnx: Don't upset me.**

**Mike:*gulp***

**Cookieplzandthnx: But fine. Peace out girl and boy scouts. *salutes***

**Mike:Bye!**


	3. The Guys' Answers Are Revealed

"Now, ladies it's time to answer what you think your husbands said about you," says Blaineley, " Our first question was, if he was king of your body what would he make the national treasure? Courtney?"

" I would think he said my brain. I mean I am the smarts of the relationship," says Courtney all while Duncan is rolling his eyes.

" What did you saying Duncan?" Blaineley asks. "Who knows what drama is about to unfold here," she thinks excitedly.

"Well, I actually said your ass," Duncan says sheepishly as he holds the card and drops it into the slot. Courtney stares at him stunned for a seconds before her expression changes to one of anger. She slaps him across his face hard leave a red handprint on his face.

" You know just how uncomfortable I am with those type of comments about me. Even if you are my husband," Courtney rages while blushing.

"It's you finest asset," retorts Duncan.

" And saying that on international television makes it worse," she continues to scold him until she lowers her voice and tells him this," And I hope you did not tell them anything what goes in the bedroom."

" What goes on in the bedroom?" asks Blaineley. No reply came from the couple. " I asked what goes on in the bedroom?" she asks once again using her noisy reporter skills.

"None of your business, you , you ugh!" exclaims Courtney.

" What. The cat got your tongue, Courtney?" teases Blaineley while laughing. Courtney got up from her seat about to strangle her to death until Duncan pulled her back. "Anyways, what did he say Zoey?" Blaineley asks.

" Hopefully, I wouldn't have to slap him or kick him in the unmentionables. So, for the sake of his unmentionables, he said my eyes," she says.

"What did you say, Mike?" Blaineley asks uninterestedly knowing that the answers matched.

"Well, Zoey you wouldn't have to do that," Mike says as he hold the card up proudly and then lets it slip into the slot.

"Five points. Izzy?"

" He had better said my hair our this place will go kaboom," Izzy states matter-of-factly. Blaineley did not remember exactly what Owen had said was sliently praying that he did say her hair.

"Don't bother about that, Izzy. I did in fact say your hair," Owen tells her holding the card with the words 'her hair' in messy handwriting.

" Awwwwwwwwwwww. I wanted to blow this place to pieces," says a disappointed Izzy.

"Maybe later," Owens says making Izzy takes the audience a couple of seconds before the words the couple shared sank in. One African-American woman who look like she was in her late 20s with a French braid and a nametag marked Ngzoi stands and says, " Please don't Izzy." with concern in her voice.

Completely ignoring Ngozi, Blaineley says, " Five points. Next question. What flower did your husband say best describes you in the morning when you first get up. Izzy?"

" I am complete morning person because it is the best time to get away from the darn C.I.A. So, a sunflower," Izzy states matter-of-factly.

" You still run from the C.I.A?" Blaineley inquires with a hint of shock in her voice.

" Yeah, it's kind of like my day job now. They crashed my high school graduation, community college graduation, university graduation, proposal and wedding. So I try it like a job, now," Izzy explains.

Owen smiles and holds up the card for a couple of seconds before dropping into the slot. Izzy smiles and the two start to make out. The moment is ruined when Blaineley comes to their table and lets rip the air horn. "What the hell, Blaineley? Do you want this place to go boom?" asks an angry Izzy. "Well, no but my employer told that if I want this job I to do this so yeah," Blaineley explains nervously. One wrong word and this place goes ka-boom. She half expected to be dead in a matter of seconds but Izzy just says really creepily, " I excuse you this, time."

Owen just farts causing the audience and the other contestants and his wife to pull out their oxygen masks except Blaineley who did not make it to her oxygen mask on time. "Five points. Zoey? What do you think your husband said," she wheezes. She reaches her oxygen mask and puts it on taking a breath of fresh air. " Don't worry. Your mask has a microphone built in," she explains. " Sunflower because I am a morning person," Zoey says confidently. Mike pulls out the card and it reveals that he did say sunflower. The two look at each other, smile and shortly kiss to avoid the air horn. "Okay, five more points. Courtney? Care to add some drama by getting this dead wrong and getting upset?" Blaineley asks knowing that this couple is the drama couple. " Hardy har har,"Courtney says sarcastically, "Anyways he had better said a rose. Since I have a track record of waking up flawless." "Well, princess. I did!" exclaims Duncan holding up a card with the word 'rose' written in messy cursive. "Ugh! Whatever, five points. You most likely will get the last one wrong. Speaking of which last question. If he could send his mother-in-law on a trip, where would he send her and for how long? This worth ten points if you get both parts correct. Five points if only half is correct. Zoey?" Blaineley asks knowing that drama always appear when couples talk about their in-laws.

" Well, we don't talk about our in-laws but most men don't like their mother-in-laws and my mother is very annoying. I am guessing the moon for the rest of her life?" she replies but her reply came out more like a question.

"I guess we really we're meant to be together," Mike says with his signature gap-tooth grin.

Meanwhile in Vancouver, Canada a petite woman with short, red hair is watching. She hears Zoey say this and smashes a wooden chair into her television. " They are so dead when I get my hands on them," the woman says holding the chair.

Back in the studio, Blaineley is asking Courtney what she thinks after rewarding Zoey and Mike their ten points.

" My mother is very bossy and annoying so I would say he said the middle of nowhere and that she would never come back," Courtney says calmly despite the fact that it was her mother she was talking about. The same woman with white hair in a messy bun who shouted at Duncan shouts," I gave birth to you!"

"No one cares, Ingrid," Duncan says holding up the card, " Courtney, I told you this the day I met her I would send her to Pluto with no hope of returning ever.

" Oh yeah. I forgot!" Courtney says trying to defend herself.

" Five points. Izzy?"

" In our home for the rest of our life because he loves her food," Izzy says with a shrug.

"Correct!" exclaims Owen.

" So at the end of the round Mike and Zoey are tied with Owen and Izzy for the lead with twenty points. While Duncan and Courtney are in last place with a mere ten points," says Blaineley. " Hey Courtney is this bothering you?" Blaineley asks out of fake concern of Courtney who is now glaring at her. If looks could kill Blaineley might as well had walked into a battlefield wearing a ' SHOOT ME ' sign on her head. "Alright, guys time for wives to answer some questions, after this short break," she announces walking away from the podium with a master plan for drama in her head.

* * *

**Cookieplzandthx: So, the wives have found out what their husbands have said about them. What do you think about their reactions? What is Blaineley up to? Mike, read this please.**

**Mike: Cookieplzandthnx does not own Total Drama or any of its characters warning Scott fans are about to hate her, Scott would have never been made and made this story for practice for her upcoming exam. She also would like to thank Gideoncrawle for helping her see he error of her first attempt. You hate Scott too?**

**Cookieplzandthnx: With a burning passion. I know you do too. **

**Mike: Yes. More than you'll ever know.**

**Cookiesplzandthnx: *pats his head* One of the reasons you are my favourite (Caribbean spelling)Anyways, peace out ma scouts!**

**Mike: May the force be with you.**


End file.
